Library Magic
by sissannis
Summary: Theo asks for a little help from the Head Boy, and he, of course, obliges. [ONE-SHOT]


**A/N: Massive thank you to the lovely @nachodiablo for helping me to understand aces more. Tho' we've decided to cut down the ace part cause that, deserve its own story. So I'm going to tag you on that one too. Thank you!**

 **Huge thank you to @honeyweeds for being the loveliest beta ever!**

 **ー**

 **Library Magic**

 **ー**

The first time it happened was when Penelope Clearwater dragged him into a hidden broom closet at the end of a quiet hallway. He was seventeen.

"Oh, Percy," Penelope moaned.

The space had been small, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was their situation, a situation where it should have felt good ー her hands had roamed his body, hips shifting in a way he knew should have been sexy, and her lips kissed him, slow and sensual and nice. But it just… It _should_ have felt good.

Percy wasn't stupid.

He wanted to be aroused. He wanted to feel himself grow hard and have something to talk about in the dorm room at night.

The problem was, Penelope just didn't do it for him.

Penelope's hands roamed freely from his chest to his torso then straight to his trousers. Her slender fingers fiddled with his waistband, and she teased him by playing with his button. He could feel her smirk in their kiss.

"Now what should we do, Mister Head Boy?"

He really had no answer for that. Because honestly, he had no fucking idea what he should do now.

But, Penelope took his silence as a challenge, as his desire. She bit her bottom lip and tilted her face to stare straight to Percy's eyes while her fingers skillfully unbuttoned his trousers. She gave a quiet moan of satisfaction as she pushed his trousers and boxers down his hips. They pooled at his feet as she leaned in to kiss him again, her hand brushing his leg as she moved toward his inner thigh.

"Percy?" She questioned, hand hesitating over his limp cock. She settled instead on the curve of his stomach, the tips of her fingers slipping under his shirt as her wrist brushed his curls. "Are youー Am I moving too fast?" she asked with obvious concern in her voice.

He resisted sighing.

Percy was most certainly not okay, but he wasn't a quitter, either. He jerked off to Bill's Playwitch magazines and heard Charlie talk about the girls he'd slept with in Romania. His brothers had given him pointers and he wasn't fucking stupid.

"Yeah, Penny," he told her. "Let me just," he changed their position, drawing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. His mouth found hers as he forced himself to kiss her.

The moan she gave encouraged him, and he brushed his fingers against the sharp bone of her collar, revealed by the open throat of her uniform shirt.

He remembered his hand wrapped around his own cock, the calloused warmth of his palm tugging along his length, and he had moaned too, hips thrusting against his hand. He'd nearly forgotten what or who he was doing. Until she cried, "Oh, Perce," and he found himself pulling away from her as if he was burned.

"Shit," he murmured. His eyes burned and cock ached and he wanted to come, it just… He couldn't. Quickly he pulled his pants up, eyes not meeting hers anymore. "I'm sorry, Penny. I'm sorry. I apologize, Iー"

But he couldn't think of anything.

"I'm sorry," he said again, and he left, body cold and ashamed as he escaped her.

For the first time in his life, he felt like a failure.

Breakfast the next day was awkward. He couldn't find the words to be himself, and the feel of Penelope's hand on his shoulder before she passed him a small piece of parchment only made it worse. He stole a glance at his girlfriend and he felt his guts twist in an unpleasant way. He knew she'd been crying from the swollen state of her eyes, and he swallowed thickly in response.

She gave him a curt nod before she left. He stared after her as she left the Great Hall, considering how he could fix things, but came up short. Remembering the parchment, Percy excused himself and found an empty hall to read it in. It wasn't long. Instead, her clean, familiar writing read: "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you."

He wondered, however briefly, if he was supposed to feel guilty. And it angered him. Because it wasn't about her, and it wasn't fair of her to think so. He was angry at himself, which upset him even more. He wasn't stupid, but his action had been. And he needed to fix it. He was _going_ to fix it.

Right after first period.

 **ー**

The first time it happened to Theo, he was confused. So. Fucking. Confused.

Daphne was in his bed, straddling him, unbuttoning his white shirt, kissing, biting, licking and sucking his neck and his chest. But he felt awkwardly… Indifferent?

This wasn't their first time fooling around, grinding into each other until they found release, but Theo couldn't bring himself to get into it this time. Daphne was beautiful, she was damn hot, the same as always, butー

He pushed her off of him.

"Sorry, love. Maybe next time?" He ran his hand through the mess Daphne had made of his hair, and crossed his ankles as though he wasn't perturbed at all. "I'm knackered. Close the door on your way out."

Daphne buttoned her shirt and smoothed her skirt over her hips. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Theo's closed eyes snapped open. He looked at Daphne, waiting for her to laugh and make fun of him, and when he didn't see any said reactions, he slowly sat up and rubbed his face tiredly.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on, Daph," he said as Daphne sat down next to him.

"Hey, don't overthink it," she said.

He replied with a hollow small laugh.

"Don't overthink it? Fucking hell, Daph! My cock was limp! And believe me it wasn't you." He leaned in, trying to kiss her again, but Daphne pushed him back gently.

"Tell me, how was it? What did you feel?" Seeing his hesitation, she held his left hand between hers supportively. Theo squeezed her fingers in silent appreciation. "Don't be ashamed, okay? Tell me."

"I felt ー sorry Daphne ー really odd, " he paused a second to gauge her reaction. Seeing none, he continued, "I enjoyed it. Really, I did. We've been doing this for what, two months? And you know what you do to me. It takes a long time sometimes, butー" Theo pushed down his embarrassment "ーin the end I've always been able to get it up. But today... I don't know, Daph."

"Have you ever, you know, tried anything with the guys?" Her face flushed as she asked.

Theo mulled over her question. Now that he allowed himself to be honest, he felt his body responding to thoughts of Draco and Blaise. He'd even found himself drooling over Wood when he first saw his biceps during a match. He took a sharp intake of breath.

 _Could it be?_

Daphne noticed the hitch and quietly took a moment to think about how she could help him.

She knew first hand about the oppression and fear that came with liking the same sex. Sealing herself, she softly shared, "I like you, Theo. I really do. You're very handsome, with your black hair, your mysterious green eyes, top in our class, well, after Granger and Draco of course, andー" she leaned closer to him and playfully sniffed his neck "ーsmells good too. Wow, Nott. A full package? Exciting!"

She wiggled her eyebrows and it made Theo laughed. Daphne gave him a soft smile as she spoke. "But you know who else excites me? Pansy."

Theo raised his eyebrows as he digested her words.

"You'reー You like Pansy _and_ me?"

Daphne nodded twice.

"You like both girls _and_ boys?"

She smiled softly and nodded her head again.

"Merlin. Is it okay? I meanー" Theo jumped off his bed and paced in front of Daphne. He looked repeatedly between the blonde and the floor, "ーis it okay? For usー For me to like boys? For you and Pansy? It doesn't feelー It isn't fucking normal."

Daphne chuckled. She got up and stood beside Theo, taking in his scared and confused expression. "Normal? Is anything about us normal, Theo?"

Theo snorted, "I guess not."

The two Slytherins shared a laugh, obvious understanding between them. She let him collect himself before she continued.

"But aside from that, it's okay, Theo. You can like boys. I can like girls. Sexuality is not something that should be controlled, so long as no one's hurt." She cupped his face with both her hands and tip-toed to peck his nose. "This is where the Muggle have us beat. They know all about this. Research and books. If you want… I can show you what helped me."

"I can't believe I hear a Slytherin says 'Muggle have us beat'." Theo smirked then sighed in defeat. "Alright, Daph. Show me. Enlighten this problematic lost puppy."

Daphne chuckled and muttered " _drama queen_ " as she handed him his white shirt.

"Let's go to the library. I know just the perfect source for you." Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

Daphne drew her arm through his and dragged him out of the dungeon, to the one place she knew would help him: the library.

 **ー**

The second time it happened was in a quiet corner of the library, between two shelves, when Penelope Clearwater once again pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Penny," Percy said in between kisses.

"Shh. I just, I'm sorry. I need you. I'mー"

Penelope didn't get to finish her sentence as Percy pushed her deeper into the rows of books. He kissed her deeply and nipped her ear, causing her to moan in pleasure.

It was incredible, having that power. Especially over her, his _girlfriend_ , after what had happened, butー

But there was something missing, and he couldn't keep the thought from his mind, no matter how hard he tried. He was confused, but he quickly pushed it aside. He wanted to show his girlfriend that he wanted her. He couldn't get enough of the idea of making her knees weak with desire.

Pushing her skirt up her thighs, Percy lifted her off her feet and leaned against a windowsill for support. She drew her legs around his waist, rolling her hips against his, and he moaned her name in response. Penelope pushed herself back a little and slid her hands into his pants and slowly stroking his length.

And as she kissed his neck, he looked up and saw a young boy, maybe in his little brother, Ron's, year, ー he wasn't quite sure as he was currently… _occupied_ ー watching them between the stacks. His dark eyes reflected the green of tie, and as their gazes locked, Percy couldn't deny the excitement that pulsed through him.

He liked it.

 **ー**

By the time Theo got to the library, his nerves felt as though they would eat him alive. The feeling only intensified with Daphne dragging him over to Hermione fucking Granger. He couldn't say that he was surprised she was the source, but he was certainly surprised that Daphne was comfortable enough to ask her anything.

After she'd answered his questions, they shifted into even more personal topics. Theo decided he'd had enough.

Wandering the library for a moment, he realized he wasn't sure where to start.

"Maybe Genetics," he muttered as he made his way to the deepest corner of the library. He froze when he heard moans, the sound echoed in his ears in the silence of the library. Low loud moans in this quiet area. He tried to escape, ー still half looking for Genetics ー and ended up a shelf away from them. Theo peaked between a gap of the books on impulse, blinking in surprise when he saw them.

Her skirt was pushed up to her hips, offering him a view of her long legs. her hands were everywhere, roaming his body as though it belonged to her. But, what really caught Theo's attention was who she was touching. A Weasley. And not just any Weasley.

The Head fucking Boy.

Theo watched as the girl tugged Percy's shirt and undid his belt. He glanced over the hard curve of Percy's stomach, gaze climbing his body to his face, and Theo watched Percy's eyes rolled back as her hand slipped into his pants. Theo wanted to look away from them but he couldn't. He couldn't look away from Percy's tousled red hair, his crumpled uniform, and his clenched jaw as he bit her ear.

Theo's breaths quickened, overwhelmed by the scene before him.

Then, as the girl kissed his neck, Percy looked up and their eyes met, looking at each other as though they'd done it before. Theo remembered how he felt whenever Draco smirked at him, whenever Blaise made lewd jokes at him, whenever Wood left the quidditch pitch shirtless, and it all came to him at once.

 _Fuck._

 **ー**

Percy quickly let Penelope down back on her feet and righted himself. He was the Head Boy for fuck's sake. He couldn't be caught fooling around in the library. He cleared his throat and confidently asked, "Can I help you?"

Theo rounded the shelf, surprising both Penelope and Percy.

"Mr. Nott?" Percy prompted, finally recognizing him.

Penelope pecked him on his cheek and ran past Theo, leaving the two confused men alone.

"Weasley." Theo moved to stand before Percy, acutely aware of their bodies. "I do need help, but I'm not sure if you can help me."

"Do you now?" Percy lifted a brow, studying the Slytherin boy. "Why don't you tell me what it is, and I'll determine whether or not I can help you."

Theo hummed in response, shifting closer. They were less than an arm's length away from each other, and Theo lifted a hand to touch the bottom edge of Percy's tie. "I need you to kiss me."

Percy's eyes went wide. He hadn't expected that. "Excuse me?"

"Kiss me," Theo said and before Percy could give him his answer, Theo panicked. He reached out and took hold of Percy's arm. "Iー I won't tell anyone. Just a kiss. I thought, maybeー"

Percy looked down to the hand on his arm and gently removed it. "Mr. Nott, I apologize, but I can't help you. Now, if you'll excuse me." He righted his uniform and summoned his robes, shrugging them on. He didn't meet Theo's gaze, the request echoing in his ears as he picked up his school bag. But, Theo was blocking his path, forcing Percy to look at him.

"Tell me, Weasley. What'll happen to your Head Boy reputation when they find out what you were just doing? In the library, of all places?" Theo smirked at Percy's panic-stricken face.

"They won't believe you. You're a Slytherinー"

"And we always get what we want. Always," Theo cut him off.

Percy's head was whirling, thinking of the absurdity of this whole situation. First, he still couldn't figure out his manhood problem. Second, a Slytherin caught him in action, threatening to ruin his reputation if he didn't kiss him. Third, he actually wanted to kiss said Slytherin. Wait. _What_?

"What?" He repeated.

"Us Slytherins are cunning," Theo told him with a sly smile. "And I'm ambitious, Percy. I'm sure you can relate to that." He stepped closer. So close he could smell the girl's perfume lingering on him. "And I know you love your reputation more than anything."

Percy rubbed his face frustratedly with both his hands, trying to remember if he'd forgotten that today was the twins' birthday, 1 April. He felt as though they were having one over on him, using a fucking Slytherin to do it.

He was already exhausted and confused. He didn't need this. Not now, and definitely not haunting him when he tried to go to bed later.

"When?" He questioned, the heels of his palms rubbing at his eyes in attempt for some clarity. It felt foolish even asking the question.

"Now."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Percy groaned, looking at Theo in annoyance. Did this boy really have to make it hard? "Yes, okay, alright, agree, deal,ー"

Theo shut him up quickly, taking Percy's face in hands and pressing his lips to his. Percy went rigid. Theo could feel his shoulders tense and worried that Percy would pull away, but relaxed when he instead began to kiss back.

It was raw. Pure instinct and desire that Percy never had felt before. It felt wrong. He could nearly hear his mother now, but he couldn't be bothered, because Theo's tongue had brushed his, and it felt so right. It was different than his kiss with Penny. This one, Merlin, this one was everything that he had imagine how it would be with Penny, but never did. He felt his body responding; touching and pulling Theo's hips closer to his. Theo was sucking on his neck when he felt a bulge brush over him. Percy's body stiffened as he realized. He quickly pushed Theo away and excused himself.

It shouldn't have happened. He was Percy Weasley. Head Boy. Perfect son. He would marry a good woman that would bear his children and live the normal life expected of him.

He left the library without looking back.

That was the first and last time he talked to Theodore Nott.

 **ー**

Third time it happens it reminds him of the broom closet. But more importantly, of the library.

Percy is twenty-five, working under Kingsley Shacklebolt for almost three years. The war is long over and there is so much devastation that all anyone wants is love. So it isn't crazyー

Well, it is.

But it isn't as crazy when Nott slides into the empty seat across from him at lunch. A sneaky smirk on his handsome face as he says, "Weasley."

"Nott," he replies. "Lunch?"

A waitress comes to their table with Percy's fish and chips and both of their Firewhiskey. Percy take out his wallet to pay but Theo stops him as he says, "Already taken care of."

They talk for more than an hour about everything: quidditch, politics, work, family, Hogwarts.

 _Hogwarts._

Normally when anyone mentioned Hogwarts, his first thought is Fred. But now, hearing it from Theo's mouth, he remembers the library. The quiet corner between the shelves. He remembers Theo's dark eyes between the books. His lips upon agreement to help him.

Percy swallows at the memory.

He silently studies Theo's face and yes, he is still so handsome. It was almost offensive.

"Are you seeing anyone, Percy?" Theo asks, bringing his glass to his mouth.

"No. Not seeing anyone." Percy takes a sip of his own Firewhiskey, considering his past lovers. They were a blur of men and women, but none that ever stuck. He's grown a lot since graduating. He understood that his interests were different from others, and he is comfortable with who he is now.

Unexpectedly, Theo asks, "Do you remember?"

Percy doesn't need any clarification.

"I do," Theo grins mischievously.

"Of course I remember," Percy replies, eyes sure on Theo's.

Theo clears his throat.

"Right. I wanted to apologize, for forcing the kiss on you. But, I wanted to thank you, too." Theo observes Percy's confused face. "I was struggling with my sexuality then. When I saw you… I thought… I understood, but I wanted to be sure."

Percy nods in understanding.

"And after that kiss, it was clear to me," Theo smiles, his eyes distant with happiness for a moment. "I knew that I was not interested in women after that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Percy asks, searching Theo's face.

Theo seems pensive for a moment, staring down at the table. Percy can feel his heart pounding in his chest. Remembering the excitement that Theo's kiss had inspired him.

As Theo looks back up, he smiles, so handsome and assuredly that Percy smiles too.

"I've heard that you're interested in men, too," Theo tests.

"From time to time," Percy offers with a grin.

Theo chuckles. "Not so worried about reputation now, huh?"

Percy grins wider. "Not as much." He shifts in his seat, angling towards Theo. "Can I help you, Mr. Nott?"

"Weasley." Theo's toothy grin slowly etching on his face. "I do need help, but I'm not sure if you can help me."

"Do you now?" Percy raises a brow. "Why don't you tell me what it is, and I'll determine whether or not I can help you."

Theo guffaws. All his aristocracy forgotten.

"Alright." He crosses his arms on their table and leans toward him. A goofy smile spreads across his face. "I need you to kiss me."

Percy shortens their gap as he too leans forward. He lifts a hand to hold the bottom edge of Theo's tie, pulling his face closer to him before he gives him his answer.

"Okay."

And just like in the library, the kiss is pure instinct and desire.


End file.
